Kagome's Journey
by Serenity Voldemort Riddle
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome once he found her on his lands. Will Inuyasha help Kagome or will he be too late and Sesshomaru takes Kagome's fate into his hands and sell her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I am back, for a little while. My main interest right now is Inuyasha. So I am taking a break from my other stories to regain my inspiration to continue writing those. Please leave me a review if you like this or hate it. Tell me if you think the characters are in any way OCC which they might be for the sake of the story but tell me anyways; I will need all of your help on this since this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. Thank you!

Kagome's Journey

Chapter 1

In the feudal era where demons roamed free, it was blazing hot outside, especially for travelers since they were on the move constantly. But one group traveled to gather jewel shards of a scared jewel and to defeat Naraku, a very dangerous enemy among many others. "Inuyasha there is a village up ahead we can reach there before night fall. Can't we stop there for the day?" A monk name Miroku questioned the half demon that was walking faster then the others.

Inuyasha only continued to walk further ahead but let out a loud "Feh," as his answer. "Come on Inuyasha, it will be nice to sleep under a roof for once." Kagome pleaded with a begging smile. That got Inuyasha and he nodded. "Alright we'll stay." He reluctantly agreed to stay in the village.

"Yeah!" Shippo a young fox kit who rested on Kagome's shoulder cheered. A meow was heard from Kirara, Sango, a demon slayer's, demon companion. "Ahhh…a nice dip in the hot springs sounds so relaxing, right Kagome?" Sango sighed as she shut her eyes picturing the relaxing hot springs this minute.

Miroku silently walked behind Sango, and reached for his hand and gently caressed Sango's butt. "Monk!" Sango seethed as she detached her Hiraikotsu and plopped him over the head leaving him and his twitching hand behind. "Lecherous monk." Sango seethed under her breath.

"He deserves it." Kagome reassured Sango who smiled. "I know." Sango agreed with Kagome. Miroku finally caught up with the group, but traveled along side Inuyasha this time. "I can't wait to get into the spring; I could stay there all night." Kagome whispered in her fantasy voice. Sango sighed and agreed right along with Kagome. The group continued to walk towards the village that started to pop out of the forest. As they got nearer to this village Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and noticed that the sun was starting to set yet it was still so hot out. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him in concern. "Be alert, this is Sesshomaru's land. If he finds out we're resting on his land, he won't hesitate to tell me how much of a weakling I am. That and he might kill all of you." Inuyasha warned his friends as his eyes narrowed in hatred. Everyone nodded as they entered the village keeping an eye out.

They picked a random inn to stay in, as a kind old lady showed them where they could stay. "But you will have to cook your own food." She explained to the group and left them alone. "I'm off to the hot springs!" Sango claimed as Shippo jumped from Kagome onto Sango joining her to the springs.

"I'll go into the village and buy some food. Inuyasha, you and Miroku start a fire." Kagome instructed and exited the inn heading further into the village. As she looked about, Kagome noticed this wasn't a regular human village, it was mostly demons and the humans were their slaves! 'How awful. Oh god, why didn't I take Inuyasha with me?' Kagome's mind panicked. But she got a hold of herself and stayed as small as she could to go unnoticed and entered into a market. She went straight to the back to find some rice and meat.

The talking level lowered, and Kagome sensed a demon walked into the market as well. Kagome stayed small and focused on the meat before her. She couldn't help but listen to a young child's giggle and listened to the patter footsteps charging towards her in the back. She heard the child gasp as it stood beside her. Kagome however never looked away from the meat, pretending she was trying to decide which kind to get.

"It's Kagome-san! Hello Kagome what are you doing here?" The little girl beside her cried. It was Rin, the child who traveled with – oh no! Oh no, oh no, no, no! Kagome's mind screamed as her hairs on her neck stood on end and she gulped because of her nerves. Kagome felt a tight grip on her shoulder, and claws digging into her. She winced and looked at the hand gripping her shoulder. She saw the pale complexion and gulped even louder. Before she took another breath she was thrown to face the other way, facing the demon that traveled with Rin.

Kagome looked up from the floor and noticed the white silk clothing that was worn by Sesshomaru. She gazed up and saw how angry yet calm he seemed. One word raced through her mind at that moment. Shit! "Yes," Sesshomaru started, a thick malice lacing his words. Kagome could tell Sesshomaru was trying to stay calm. He seemed very good at it, but because she couldn't tell what his expressions were she was deathly terrified of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He ordered an answer. Kagome looked onto Sesshomaru's face and backed one step up. "We're passing through to reach the Northwestern lands." Kagome whispered, trying to sound brave, but failed miserably. Sesshomaru didn't seem to lighten up as she hoped, but his grip tightened instead. "I didn't ask what everyone else was doing, just you." He seethed taking a hold of her upper right arm and dug his claws into her flesh drawing tiny amount of blood.

"I'm buying food for dinner." Kagome winced in pain, but didn't move away from him, knowing he'd kill her if she did. "I want you and that half breed of my land, now." Sesshomaru calmly explained to her, but she could feel the hatred. But what scared her most was he lowered his face next to hers so only she could hear what he said. She never noticed how terrifying he actually was. He was always Inuyasha's opponent never hers, and he were never interested in her for a fight. How the hell could Inuyasha stand up to him? He was way beyond terrifying. But she was tired and she didn't want to leave so soon.

Kagome's bravery flared at that moment. Why should they have to leave? They were staying at an inn and paying for their own food! "You'll have to take that up with Inuyasha. He doesn't listen to me, but I'm sure if you tell him to leave, he may listen." Kagome's voice sounded brave and unwavering. That had irked Sesshomaru to no end. He preferred her scared of him like before then this… this bravery and cockiness. Just like Inuyasha she needed to know her place in this world.

Sesshomaru snarled and pulled her towards him. "Rin, go find Jaken and head back. I have business." He ordered calmly to the young girl human. Rin nodded and said bye to them and left. The second Rin was gone Sesshomaru slapped Kagome so hard she flung into the back wall.

"Wench, never talk to this Sesshomaru in that way again. You should be grateful I don't kill you. Perhaps, should I send you back dead, Inuyasha will heed my warning and leave my land." Sesshomaru smirked seeing his half breed brother's wench struggle to get up only to shudder in complete fear.

He could smell her fear, it was so intoxicating. This is why he killed, to receive this type of reaction from human and demons alike. His lips twitched slightly into a sneer as he saw that the human was going to try and attempt to run. With his demonic speed he was right beside her. Kagome gasped out of surprise, but winced in pain as he griped her bruised upper arm and started to drag her out of the market.

Sesshomaru sniffed out his brother, dragging the half demon's wench the entire way. He busted through the inn, and his lips once again twitched into a sneer seeing as he caught his brother off guard. He enjoyed the scene even more sensing his brother becoming furious that he held his wench.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started calmly but deadly. "If you want your wench," He paused as pulled on Kagome's arm, causing her to stumble up beside the demon lord. "You shall hand over the Tetsuiga and leave my land at once." Sesshomaru laid out what he wanted in return for this wench.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. "Leaving your land I can do, but you're dreaming if I'll give you my sword! I'll cut your other arm off before you can hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed in fury as he pulled out the Tetsuiga and charged at his older brother.

"Baka." Sesshomaru muttered and shoved Kagome in front of him, using her as a type of shield. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried using her free arm to shield herself from his deadly sword. Inuyasha stopped the abrupt attack and jumped back. "Let her go!" Inuyasha seethed. "Gladly, once you give me the Tetsuiga." Sesshomaru taunted. To prove he was serious, Sesshomaru dug his claws gripping her arm, causing to pierce through more layers of skin and more blood to spill.

Her cries were music to Sesshomaru's ears. "Stop it!" Inuyasha ordered, not being able to stand seeing Kagome be hurt or to hear her cry, very unlike Sesshomaru who was drowning in the blissful music. "Give up the Tetsuiga." Sesshomaru stated bluntly like a broken record player and was becoming annoyed with Inuyasha. Seeing that Inuyasha was paying attention to Kagome, Sesshomaru made his next comment loud and clear.

"I will not say this again Inuyasha. I will give your wench back when you hand over the Tetsuiga and leave my land." Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother who was returning the same glare only ten fold. "Inuyasha if you give up that sword, I'll say the 's' word so many times you will dig into the Earth's core! Do you hear me?" Kagome encouraged Inuyasha that she would be okay with a single truthful threat.

"Silence wench!" Sesshomaru snarled and back handed Kagome. "Don't you dare hit Kagome!" Shippo ordered as he joined Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango came up right behind him. "Kagome." She whispered in concern for her friend. Then she noticed blood, Kagome's blood, dripping from Sesshomaru's claws. Sensing Sango was going to attack Sesshomaru with her Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha held out a hand in front of Sango. "Don't move to go after her." He instructed, but Sango only took a step back she was still grabbing at her Hiraikotsu.

Sesshomaru let out a small very faint chuckle as he watched his brother sheath the Tetsuiga and started to take it off from his attire. Kagome struggled to stop Inuyasha, but only to have Sesshomaru strike her again very quickly and gripped her arm tighter and dig his claws deeper. "DON'T YOU DARE HIT HER!" Inuyasha growled as he was about to lunge at Sesshomaru, but stopped himself.

Before Sesshomaru could utter one word Kagome shouted, "Sit Inuyasha! Sit! Sit Si-" Kagome yelled, but because of Sesshomaru's anger his claws pierced through her entire arm. She was screaming in so much pain Inuyasha almost had to put down his ears so he could move to give Sesshomaru the damned sword. Seeing Inuyasha struggle to get up Kagome drew a breath and screamed, "SIT BOY!" Then her legs gave out leaving Sesshomaru to still clutch onto her dangling form.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice was heard from the ground. It held both anger and concern. "Let her go Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled as he started to get up. "I told you I would do that Inuyasha. Don't be so stubborn." Kagome whispered in pain. "Baka! Sesshomaru can't use that damned sword. It's worthless to him. It is not worth losing you over!" Inuyasha explained, but he hit the ground again as Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha. Sit boy." Sesshomaru to say none the least was both entertained yet angered.

This wench pissed him off more than anyone else he ever met by not submitting to him. Yet she was willing to sacrifice herself for the Tetsuiga. These 'sits' however very amusing pissed him off the most. He almost had the sword from Inuyasha until she interfered.

"You give this arrogant jerk your sword he wins. I know you don't give up that easily Inuyasha! Especially not to Sesshomaru. Whatever happened to your pride? Your father entrusted you with that sword and not Sesshomaru for a reason! Think straight Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to gain Inuyasha's confidence back as she stood up on her feet again as the searing pain started to slightly go away.

Sesshomaru growled and kicked Kagome's legs out, making her fall and his claws to rip through her skin. Her cries were louder and more painful. Inuyasha got up again to give the Tetsuiga, but fell once more to the ground and Kagome murmured, "Sit." And struggled to get on her feet to release some of the pain in her arm. Sesshomaru was now annoyed and hit Kagome so hard she was knocked out cold.

"Inuyasha, come to my palace for her at this time tomorrow. Should you not come to give up the Tetsuiga without a fight, I will decide this wench's fate." Sesshomaru warned Inuyasha not to come and fight him tomorrow otherwise he will never see this girl again. Sesshomaru took off into the air with an unconscious Kagome at his feet floating on a cloud like substance.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed and tried to get up straight, but found it hard to do. "Now what?" Sango asked Miroku who was helping his fallen comrade up. "I don't know." Miroku sadly stated. "Simple," Inuyasha growled lowly as he stood up. "I go and give up my sword and get Kagome back, and then I get my Tetsuiga back from Sesshomaru since he can't use it and kill that arrogant bastard for harming Kagome." Inuyasha seethed, obviously very pissed.

"Well there is nothing more we can do till then. I say we rest up for tomorrow." The monk suggested as he laid into a bed as well as Sango. Shippo lay next to her while Kirara rested next to Sango's feet. "Feh." Inuyasha snorted as he put out the fire. Kagome's pained expression flashed in his mind. He couldn't save her today, but he'd die before he let Sesshomaru take a hold of her like that again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Journey

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru entered his castle only to be met by Rin and Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru!" A happy cry came from the young girl as she ran up to him. "L-Lord Sesshomaru what is that half-breed's wench doing here?" The lowly toad stammered. "YES! Is Kagome-neesan staying with us? She's so pretty and nice and brave and acts just like my old mother and she's fun to play with!" Rin blabbed on.

Even though Sesshomaru held a completely stone cold face showing no emotion he looked down at Rin. "Rin, she is not a playmate this girl is here for bait. She will be gone by tomorrow night." He answered both of his followers' questions leaving no option for more as he started to walk away with Kagome.

As he made his way around his castle his was deciphering if he should leave this trouble in the dungeon or in a spare room. Although his first thoughts as a lord said to leave her in a room, his instincts would not allow it. A mere human, a disgusting one at that, sleeping in one of his good rooms dirtying it up, he would not have it! So, he paced down into the dungeon and placed her in there.

A few hours later, Kagome groaned lightly as she started to awake. It took her senses awhile to kick in, but when they did she could sense several demon auroras. 'Great just great, what have I gotten myself into this time?' Kagome scolded herself. She thought back to what she last remembered, and groaned once more.

Kagome sat up using her arms to prop her up, only to go crashing to the ice block floor below in pain. It was then she noticed blood stains all over her school uniform, and on the floor. She sat up again this time without the use of her bleeding arm, and concentrated on using her miko powers to heal it. The wound wasn't bleeding too heavily someone must have fixed it up lightly for her. She rested against the steel wall and shut her eyes while only one thought ran through her head. 'Inuyasha please hurry and save me!'

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru please, I want to go see Kagome-neesan! She saved me remember Lord Sesshomaru? She's not a bad girl, please?" Rin begged her lord non stop to go play with Kagome. A smile was always present on the young girls face. Sesshomaru stopped in his stride and looked down to Rin. "Do as you wish Rin, but do not get attached. No amount of begging or pleading will let her stay." Sesshomaru warned.

Rin eagerly nodded and zoomed down into the dungeons to find Kagome. When Rin ordered a guard to open the door leading into Kagome's cell, the squeaking of the door opening made Kagome open her eyes only to see to huge brown ones staring right into hers.

"Hi Kagome-nessan! I've come to take you to the garden!" Rin announced as she watched Kagome stand up. "Okay Rin, lead the way." Kagome smiled warmly down at the girl. The truth is Kagome really didn't want to go anywhere to draw attention, but she'd rather draw attention than stay in that cold cell.

Rin grabbed Kagome's left wrist and 'dragged' her to the garden. Rin was laughing and skipping while Kagome took large steps to keep up with here. On their way out, Kagome felt a spark of Sesshomaru's aurora, so she teased Rin she was going too slow. After that it was a full out sprint to the glass doors leading out into the garden.

The glass doors slid open for the two girls to slip out into the darkened sky. But, the colorful colors of the garden seemed to lighten the area. "See, isn't it so pretty out here at night? Yet Lord Sesshomaru never lets me out here alone. It's usually Jaken who follows me, but he is so annoying at times." Rin made a face when talking about Jaken.

Kagome smiled and nodded as well. "I guess Sesshomaru is protective of you Rin. I have to agree though, even though I've seen and fought with Jaken a couple of times he seems like a kill joy." Kagome reassured the little girl who beamed up with joy. "You don't call Lord Sesshomaru Lord Sesshomaru, why?" Rin questioned.

Kagome was so close of saying that the reason why was because he's a self-centered arrogant jerk who shouldn't be able to rule over any land, but decided against it. "Well, Rin it's because he isn't my lord. I do not trust nor do I follow him. I disagree with everything he is and what he believes in. I don't even live on his land. All that, and I travel with his younger brother Inuyasha. You already know that they don't get along." Kagome explained calmly.

"Ah, so why don't you call Inuyasha, Lord Inuyasha?" Rin questioned again stunning Kagome. "She doesn't because he's not worthy of that high of a title. Even being called a hanyou is too high for him." Sesshomaru's deadly calm voice shattered Kagome's moment of happiness.

In a second she turned to face the demon lord of the Western Lands. Fear flowed throughout her body. Even though his facial expression did not change, Sesshomaru sneered on the inside as he enjoyed this lowly human's emotions to change so drastically because of his presence. He loved to see fear swimming in this human's eyes.

"Rin, she also doesn't call that hanyou a lord because she doesn't respect him high enough to even think of him as a 'lord'." Sesshomaru finished Kagome's answer for her. It was that remark that got her blood raging, and her fear of him to disappear.

Sesshomaru smelled the difference in emotions. To say the least this amused him very much, but he doesn't let anyone but himself know that. "I respect Inuyasha above any other demon – half-breed or not! I don't-we don't- call Inuyasha a lord because we all fight along side each other. We protect everyone, and no one is treated any higher than anyone else. It is true that Inuyasha has an advantage being part demon, but he considers us as companions and friends! Not lackey's to do his bidding. He has Myoga to do that!" Kagome spat out at Sesshomaru.

"Hn, siding himself with a perverted monk, a use-to-be demon slayer, and a weak miko who can scarcely fight for herself, yet all of them are humans. He can't lower himself any lower than that. A lot good protecting each other did, look where it landed you. Inuyasha gave you to me how-" "-No." Kagome cut off Sesshomaru.

Rin knew better to stand there when someone disrespected her lord, so she took off inside to escape the soon to be heard screams of pain. Sesshomaru looked furious and ready to strike, but he kept himself in check. He wanted to hear what this bitch had to say before he punished her.

"I let you take me. Inuyasha was going to be stubborn and give up the sword for me just like that. Had I not 'sat' Inuyasha you would have that sword, and I would not be here. However, I wasn't going to allow a spoiled demon lord like you get what you wanted. Inuyasha thinks the barrier around that sword will stay strong so can't wield it." Kagome explained, but Sesshomaru could tell she wasn't finished yet.

He was not slightly interested. Just what was this human taking about? "I've seen how stubborn you are Sesshomaru. You'll stop at nothing to get what you want. Both you and Inuyasha don't realize how much you two are alike. I know you would find a way to break that barrier, and then kill any and everything that gets in your way. But, Inuyasha doesn't see that." Kagome stayed strong in her defense, even though she slightly complemented the demon lord before her.

Even though Sesshomaru remained calm on the outside, he was fuming on the inside. This bitch has compared him to his half brother! "He and I are completely different bitch. Learn that." He barely got his command out without hitting her. "I am feared by all, I am recognized wherever I go, and I am Lord of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru seethed.

"True, but Inuyasha is well known for being the only demon for killing the Priestess Kikyo who guarded the Sacred Jewel, and stole it from her dieing hands. Although he did no such thing he still takes the blame for it as though he did! However you both have the same father, you each bare one of his fangs within your swords. You two fight to reach the honor and respect your father held, you both have white silk hair and intense golden eyes, you're both too stubborn to realize when you're lost, you two never give up and you'll both stop at nothing to get what you really want. That and you each have at least one human girl companion." Kagome listed.

Sesshomaru's anger shown through his face now, his eyes squinted a little red bleeding through his whites. Kagome knew she shouldn't have compared the two brothers, but it was hard not to. It was almost like Inuyasha comparing her to Kikyo! But then she remembered that she was speaking with Sesshomaru defiantly NOT Inuyasha.

She knew the last comment shouldn't have been spoken out loud let alone gripped on and compared to with one of the persons Sesshomaru hated the most. In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was two inches away from Kagome. "Well, Inuyasha will have one less human companion to worry about. I can easily kill out- torture you in anyway I please, and bring you back to life only to suffer more. He would never notice the difference in you. Well, the only difference he will surly notice is that you will respect me more bitch." He calmly explained getting his anger under control as he smelled the terror roll off of her in waves.

He knew that his wench was frightened beyond all belief and he enjoyed this more that fighting his won brother. Humans were so easily manipulated, Sesshomaru mused to himself. "Bitch, you ready to be trained like a dog to obey your superiors? If not, well then all the more enjoyment for me to break you." Sesshomaru hissed as he clenched onto Kagome's left upper arm and dragged her down into the dungeons to release his anger and teach her some respect.

I think I will leave it there for now. Please leave a review and tell me how I am doing. Sorry for the long wait for an update. I have to excuse except that I am lazy. Feel free to write down any suggestions you might have because trust me I will need them! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Dog?' He was going to train her like a dog? He was the dog! Kagome's mind went on overdrive. Adrenaline rushed through her system as she panicked. "NO!" Kagome cried as she struggled to get her arm free. Sesshomaru looked down at the struggling female in his grasp. 'Hn, so is this the amount of her strength? Pathetic.' He thought as he tugged on her arm to bring her closer to him.

A smirk came across his face. "Wench, cease your struggles and I will give you a girly collar to wear." He enlightened her. Kagome stared doe eyed up at him, completely shocked. He was serious about training her like a dog! "I'm not some dog where you can put a leash on! I'm a human being!" Kagome defended herself. Sesshomaru sneered back at her still dragging her lagging form behind. "Bitch, calling you a dog would be too good for you. Now as for being a human, that is suitable." Sesshomaru told her, for in his eyes being a dog is 100X better than being a human.

Kagome stood still. Did Sesshomaru just compliment and insult her at the same time! For sure it was better to be human then some lowly dog! Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She totally forgot that Sesshomaru was a full fledge DOG demon. That stuck up bastard insulted her!

"Sesshomaru! LET. ME. GO!" Kagome cried as she continued her struggles to free herself. If anything Kagome was more worried about her soon to be lessons then Sesshomaru himself. "Wench you WILL learn to respect those who deserve it!" Sesshomaru seethed as his hold on her tightened nearly cutting off her circulation. "Ouch…you're going to cut off my arm! Let go! Please!" Kagome tried to be polite, since that was he intended to teach her was respect and manners.

Sesshomaru let a smirk form on his perfect face. "Hn, seems fitting doesn't. After all, if it weren't for you Inuyasha wouldn't have the inspiration to have cut off my arm. It seems just able that I do the same to you." Kagome let her mouth hang open. "Hey! That fight was between Inuyasha and you-" "-And you miko as well. In case your puny mind can't remember, you are the reason why the sword is freed. You're the reason why Inuyasha is free, and why he is determined to keep you safe at any cost." Sesshomaru cut her off.

Once again Kagome stopped walking. Sesshomaru would have sighed at this, but since he was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, he would do no such thing. Instead he turned towards the girl quickly, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. He could hear her hiss out in pain as her side scrapped against his spiky armor. Serves her right for talking and fighting back.

Kagome clutched onto her, now bleeding, side. Sesshomaru ran down the rest of the stairs and lit a torch in the dungeon. It was just enough light for Kagome to see. What she saw made her cringe. There was a table on one side of the room, and then there were four different cells. On the other side of the dungeon were chains on the wall, no doubt to hold a person in place. Near the table, no more than six feet away was a small bowl of water. Next to the bowl was a steak, which was connected to a leash.

Sesshomaru set the girl on the ground near the table. "Stay put if you wish to lessen your lesson Bitch." He warned her, and then he walked away to a different part of the dungeon. Kagome could no longer see him, but she heard him shifting things about, so she knew better then to run for it.

Sesshomaru came back, and was kneeling in front of Kagome in less than a second. Everything happened so quickly for Kagome. Sesshomaru reached around her neck, and brushed her hair to the side. She heard something click in place, and then watched as Sesshomaru attached the leash to herself. It then dawned upon her. He put collar on her!

Before she could reach up and take the collar off Sesshomaru and her hands bound behind her back. "The collar and leash stay on Bitch. Now, as you were listing before, Inuyasha and I are so alike. I will show you each way how we are very much different!" Sesshomaru spoke as he walked around Kagome in a circle, taking in her frightened form.

Sesshomaru raised his hand and Kagome flinched waiting for the first hit to land on her, but after a few moments, and it never came, she deemed it safe to look up. Bad mistake on her part. Sesshomaru's hand came crashing down on her upturned face. Kagome held her face, which was hit with a punch to the cheek.

"I am unpredictable make sure to remember that little miko." Seshomaru spoke. "From now on you are to call me your lord, nothing else, not even my name included with its title for it it's above you." Sesshomaru ordered his dominance over her making him smirk.

Kagome shook her head. She would NEVER demean herself like that. "I belong to no one; therefore no one is my lord!" Kagome's confident voice rang out throughout the dungeons. Sesshomaru reached down and pulled Kagome's hair so she was forced to look up at him.

She winced at the pain he caused her, but she refused to let him see the pain in her eyes. "Bitch I am your Lord in this castle! You will learn that before you are free of this dungeon." Sesshomaru made a promise to her and himself. He would not let her out till she begged him to stop and called him her lord.

"You made me come here! You may be lord here, but it is not my home!" Kagome yelled at him, getting sick of his arrogant attitude. Sesshomaru glared at her, and before she knew it, Kagome was fully on the ground with a stinging cheek. Sesshomaru had slapped her that time, but using very little demon force. Which for her hurt worse! Kagome raised a hand to her sore cheek.

"It's your choice miko, accept me as your lord, or learn to accept it the hard way." Sesshomaru told her. "I'd rather die than declare you as my lord!" Kagome snapped in anger. Sesshomaru gave her his cold and die glare before hitting her with his light whip. Kagome screamed out in utter pain at the feeling.

The entire castle could hear her screams, and none felt sorry for her. Why? Because she was a worthless human who needed to learn. Rin heard her screams, so she went out into the garden to get away from it all. She liked Kagome, but her lord was making Kagome not feel welcome at all.

Kagome was breathing hard, and having troubles keeping her will up. Sesshomaru noticed this, but he did not stop his 'lesson'. He didn't even give her a break. He wanted her to learn, and he would teach the Bitch. He finally stopped as he noticed her coughing up blood, and muttered something incoherent.

"What did you say miko?" Sesshomaru questioned the panting miko. He could tell her throat was dry from screaming. So he nudged the bowl of water towards the weakening girl. "Drink then speak." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome was embarrassed by having to drink like a dog, but as she lapped up the water it felt so refreshing on her lips and on her sore throat. She knew she had to give into Sesshomaru, otherwise she would die, and he would revive her again. She was defeated. So, Kagome took a last drink of water before sitting on the ground and looking at it.

"I announce you as my lord." Kagome bowed her head to show her respect, if only to save her own life. Sesshomaru smirked down at the beaten and somewhat broken girl. "Hn, very well. I will send someone down to patch your wounds and to feed you. If you behave like a good Bitch, I may be gracious and let you outside with Rin again." Sesshomaru spoke to the girl before walking out of the dungeons, leaving Kagome tied up and leashed. 'Inuyasha…where were you? Do I mean nothing anymore for you to even come to try and save me?' Kagome thought in despair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome held her head in shame. She just gave up to Sesshomaru. She would have to call that bastard her lord. No one was her lord, yet she announced her loyalty to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's HALF-brother…Inuyasha. That name echoed in her mind. He never came to rescue her from Sesshomaru's anger. Sure, she knew she told Inuyasha not to give up the sword, but that didn't mean he had to abandon her completely.

Kagome lifted her head as she heard someone come down into the dungeons. It was a demon carrying a tray of food, and bandages. "Tsk, you should have just given in sooner; it would have saved you the pain." The demon scolded as she started to work on the wounds.

Kagome snorted unlady like. "I have some pride you know." She defended herself. "Look where it got you. Sometimes you must swallow your pride for your own health. You are lucky Lord Sesshomaru took pity on you." The demoness observed.

"Right, pity. If he took pity on me, I would be back with my friends, and he wouldn't be picking on his half-brother." Kagome winced in pain as the demoness grabbed her a little too hard. "Never mention of that filth inside this place again." She warned.

Anger rose inside of Kagome. This demoness what downgrading Inuyasha! "He is my best friend, and I'll talk about him all I want! He'll be coming here soon to get me away from this place." Kagome explained with determination laced in her voice.

"Shhh, I did not mean to anger you so, but you must calm down before my lord hears your outbursts and senses your anger. I did not realize you were the miko who traveled with that mongr…err…pup." The demoness tried to calm Kagome down.

Kagome forced herself to remain calm. There was NO way she wanted Sesshomaru to come down here…again. "I'm sorry; I just get upset when people downgrade him. I'm Kagome by the way. What's your name?" Kagome introduced herself as she started to eat the food that was brought to her.

"My name is Leigh. I am finished bandaging your wounds. Are you still in pain?" Leigh questioned. Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, but I'll be fine. It's not like this is the first time Sesshomaru hurt me. I doubt it will be the last." Kagome confessed.

Leigh gasped in horror at Kagome's words. "Kagome, you should not speak My Lord's name out loud. He has informed everyone that you are to call him master or your lord. NEVER by his first name, even with his title. If he hears you"

"If I heard you mean." A masculine voice interrupted through the darkness of the dungeon. "Leigh, did I send you down here to chat with the miko?" Sesshomaru asked his servant. Leigh dropped to her knees and bowed her head to the floor. "No my lord you did not. I am sorry, forgive this worthless servant!" Leigh begged.

"Hn, go do the rest of your duties. I have to talk to the miko." Sesshomaru ordered. Leigh packed up and left without a word, leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru. "Bitch I thought I told you not to utter this Sesshomaru's name." He stated instead of questioned.

Kagome hung her head again, not wishing to have a repeat of what happened. She just got cleaned up for crying out loud! He didn't need to spill anymore of her blood. "I am sorry." Kagome apologized. There was a slight pause, which seemed like forever for Kagome before she added "my lord."

"Hn, obviously you do not listen to rules very well do you miko? Do you perhaps have to be punished again?" He asked, wanting to hear this women beg before him. He wanted to hear her beg for him not to beat her. He wanted her to submit completely.

At the word punishment Kagome's head shot up to meet Sesshomaru's icy glare. "No, no more." Kagome whispered, still staring into the depths of his golden eyes. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the defiant miko. She was not backing from his stare, so he decided to play a game. He leaned in closer to her. "Beg me miko. Plead not to be punished like a bad bitch."

Kagome's eyes widened even more at his words. He kept referring her to a dog. Training, punishing, acting, just everything he did to her, he wanted her to be treated like a dog. What was wrong with him? Was it a fetish for him, or did he want her to become his personal bitch? Either way she wasn't playing! Her eyes started to fill with rage.

"I'M NOT A BITCH SESSHOMARU! I don't go around acting like one either! I refuse to become your personal bitch either!" Kagome blurted out. To her surprise Sesshomaru smirked down at her. "Hn, I realize that you are not a bitch. However, you are quite wrong when you say you are not my personal bitch. You belong to me now. Therefore you're my personal bitch, and you will beg like a bitch should!" Sesshomaru kept his cool, but raised his voice near the end.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back so he could see her bare neck. He bent down to sniff her before he shoved her into the ground. Kagome winced, but stood right back up, causing Sesshomaru to smirk. He held onto her arm and let his poison flow onto her arm, melting and burning her skin. Kagome screamed in pain as he knees collapsed. He was doing this slowly so she could feel the effects.

Sesshomaru smirked down at the mikos crumbled form below him. He never met any human that stood up to him as much as this girl did. Sure, it pissed him off, and made him want to force her to submit, but it also intrigued him to no end. There was no way he was going to give up this entertainment anytime soon. This bitch was his.

Her screams and pleads brought him back from his zoned out stage. "Please, oh god, stop. I'm sorry! I give! I'll do what you say, just please stop this!" Kagome screamed. "Say that you belong to this Sesshomaru miko." He ordered, knowing it would humiliate her. Kagome sniffed and tried to ignore the sizzling sound of her skin burning. "I'm soo sorry." 'Inuyasha' Kagome whispered and added the last to herself as she let her tears fall.

"I belong to your Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as her body gave out seeing as she couldn't take the pain he provided her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Leigh." Sesshomaru called forth. In less than two minutes Leigh came into the dungeon with her head down. "Yes my lord?" She asked softly. "Bandage up the girl's arm. If I catch you conversing with her again it will be your head instead of hers. Understood?"He informed bluntly. "Yes Mi lord, thank you for your mercy." Leigh bowed and quickly went to unhook Kagome and picked up her unconscious form, slowly making her way up to servants quarters. "She is to be put in a room in the west wing once she is finished in the servants healing quarters.'' He stated before vanishing.

"West wing? Yes mi lord I understand." Leigh answered knowing her lord could still here her. She dragged Kagome up the stairs and through the servant's quarters to get to the healing room. "Kai, please help me heal this girl. Lord Sesshomaru demands it." Leigh panicked, seeing Kagome start to sweat. Kai, the healer, helped Leigh hoist Kagome onto a bed.

"Dear gods, she's barely an adult human. Quickly get me some cool water, bandages, cloths, and ointments. Her body is fighting off the poison our lord infected her with. If we don't cool her down, she'll die of heat stroke." Kai ordered and she wiped away Kagome's sweat.

Seven long hours later, Kai wiped her own brow, satisfied that Kagome would live through the night. However, she was unsure if Kagome would be able to use her arm again anytime soon. Almost all of the skin was severed from it, the bone just starting to show.

Kagome groaned as she felt the stinging burn of her arm. "Owwww, what happened? I-Inuyasha?" She whispered. "Please do not speak that name. We just cured you ma'am. Stay down, you need your rest, your arm has barely had time to heal itself." Leigh informed very very softly. "Where I am? Oh wait…I remember now." Kagome whispered sounding depressed and broken.

"I was informed to let you have a bath to get the whelps smell off you, and then you are to eat to regain your nourishment. My lord states you are no use to him if you are dead." Leigh listed, slowly helping Kagome stand up. "Thank you." Kagome nodded, slowly leaning on Leigh for support, her arm wrapped around the small servant. "Later on in the evening Lord Sesshomaru will come and inform either another servant or yourself of your duties while you are hear." Leigh let Kagome know what was going to happen.

"Oh, that's right….he…he made me….augh. I just want to go home." Kagome bit her lower lip to keep her tears in as they opened up a door leading into a small pool of water. "Please do not cry. I am certain, if you follow the rules, you will be ok." The young servant tried to comfort the young miko. "Now, please do as my master wishes and bathe to rid the scent of the half-breed pup. I will gather new clothes for you after you are finished. For now all we have is a robe." Kagome nodded her head, slowly undressing, and then entering the water, keeping her bandaged arm above the water.

"Ma'am if you need any help, just call for me. I will still be near; I am just going to go fetch you some suitable clothes." Leigh let Kagome know what she was doing, before leaving the miko alone in the bath. Kagome leaned against the wall, and slowly started to cry." 'Inuyasha where are you? Will you not even make an appearance to at least try and save me from the devil?'

Leigh swiftly walked down the hall and towards the servant's quarters once more. "Leigh, the miko is up and bathing I presume." Sesshomaru stated from behind her. Quickly the slave fell to her knees, bowing her head. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I was just going to fetch her some clean clothes so she will stay clean of the half-breeds scent." She explained herself. "Hn, she is obeying well." He once again required an answer without even asking a question.

"Yes my lord. She is keeping her wounds clean, and not fighting against us or to run away." Leigh informed him. "Keep an eye on her, she is plotting something if she is behaving that well." He ordered. "Yes my lord, but if I may be as bold as to suggest that perhaps she is behaving so well because she wishes to receive no more of your wrath." She suggested to her lord.

"Hn, even if that is so, her spirit is not yet broken, she will regain her own thoughts again soon. Do not question my orders again Leigh, for if you do, I will not waste time in killing you." He threatened before walking away, and past the servants bathing chambers, only to feel the said miko's powers rise and fall, almost in sync with her sobs.

Listening in he heard another voice other than her sobs. "Please miss, stop that crying, should the lord find out you were trying escape through the window and cut your other arm, he will be most displeased and may punish you again." He recognized the voice as Kai, the healer.

"I just want to go home. If Inuyasha was coming for me then he surely would have been here already. Surly the lord of this castle knows this. I am no use of him anymore, just a mere human girl, which apparently amuses him." Kagome's voice held a tone of hatred in it. He hear Kai chuckle after the statement.

"Miss Kagome, at least you are slowly starting for follow Lord Sesshomaru's rules. So, it won't be so bad as long as you continue to do so." Kai tried to lighten Kagome's mood. "Oh, and what rules where those? Don't breath, don't eat, and don't live. Die for being human….and traveling with his so called filth half-br-" before Kagome could finish her sentence Kai clamped her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Shhhh, you must never mention the half-breeds name around this castle if you wish to avoid Lord Sesshomaru's wrath. If he wanted you dead because you are merely human, trust me child, you would be dead 30X over. It does seem that you amuse him, but you have learned not to call the lord by his name due to his order. That child is a fair start." Kai enlighten Kagome of one of the rules.

"Oh that's some major bull-shiii OW! That really hurts!" Kagome yelped as she complained feeling the alcohol splash against her newest cuts from the jagged window glass she broke to try and escape. "I am sorry miss, but I do not wish to see your cuts become infected. I am sure the lord would not be pleased to see his newest toy die from some weak infection." Kai couldn't help but tease her.

"Toy? Yea that's all I am right? A toy for Sesshomaru's amusement. A shard-detector for Naraku if he ever gets a hold of me. A Kikyo look alike for Inuyasha. I'm just a tool for anyone right?" Kagome halfway yelled in anger, and then depression set in on her again. "Miss Kagome, you are but a mere human, in a demon's world…even some half-demons, that's all a human is, a tool." Kai tried to get Kagome to see reason.

"What about you. Are you not a half-demon? I can sense that you have demonic power, yet I sense mortality around you." Kagome fixed her glaze on Kai. "Yes, I am but a half-demon. Lord Sesshomaru usually only has half-demons for servants. Once in awhile he will imprison a human as ultimate punishment instead of death." Kai decided to let Kagome know all the origins of the servants.

"But…if all servants are half-demon…then what does he need me for. I'm just a puny pathetic human-" "Who does not know when to obey orders, and challenges this Sesshomaru in everything he says. In doing so, said human intrigues this Sesshomaru and entertains him. Now bitch, I will not have anyone else repeat my orders. Hurry up and finish bathing, dinner will be served in an hour, in which you are to serve, clean up, and then you may eat with Rin." The Tai-Youkai nearly barked out his orders to Kagome.

"O-okay." Kagome stuttered, slowly bringing in her hand towards the water, not wishing Sesshomaru to know the hurt he has caused her. Upon doing this, he looked towards her now bleeding other arm. Bitch, refresh my memory, for you see I do not remember causing you those wounds on that particular arm. How did you acquire them?" At this Kagome pulled her bleeding arm into the water, hiss softly. "I cut myself." She stated bluntly. Seeing where this was going, Kai quickly left the room, shooing away Leigh who was bringing new clothes.

"I can see that you worthless Bitch. Do you think this Sesshomaru is dumb. Do you think I wouldn't be able to notice if you tried to escape. I thought you learned your lesson just a few hours ago. Apparently not, perhaps I have to break some bones of yours in order for you to realize you belong to me, and except it." He hissed, leaning down, grabbing her bandaged arm and yanking her from her bath.

Kagome gasped, blushing as she tried to cover herself up, so she wouldn't be standing stark naked in front of Sesshomaru of all people. "No…I don't need any more lessons today. Please…Sesshomaru I am sorry. I won't ever try to escape again. I realize that I have no possible way to escape." Kagome caved in, her knees bucking against her will as he pulled her in close. He sniffed her for lies, and found it a bit cloudy, but for now it would do.

"Get dressed bitch. I will grant you mercy this once, do not think you will go unpunished if this should reoccur. Nor will anyone else trying to help you escape my wrath. Do not be late to dinner in an hour. As for your precious savior the half-breed, he is trying to fight his way through the hoard of demons Naraku recently scent to get your half of the jewel shards." He basically taunted the naked miko before leaving the bathing quarters to get ready for dinner. After he left Kai and Leigh came in and helped Kagome wash her hair and get dressed quickly.

"Kagome…you shouldn't try to anger the lord so much. It can't be too good for your health." Leigh tried to joke, rewrapping her wounds. "No, I guess it can't be, but being here with Sesshomaru as a lord already signs my death certificate." Kagome sighed. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge our lord. He does what is best." Kai reprimanded the young miko. "Yes, he does what is good for himself and his company.

Kagome got dressed in the servant wardrobe and was shown down to the dining area by Leigh who showed her what was to go to Sesshomaru then what was to go to Rin. The rest would be for her when she joined the lord and Rin at the table. "I have to really eat with them?" Kagome asked in irritation. "Yes, like the lord says, you are no use to him dead." Leigh reminded the scowling girl. "I guess…I just wish Inuya…augh…HE would hurry up and at least create a distraction for me to get away." Kagome caught herself, knowing Sesshomaru could hear her if he wanted to.

"Well, good luck." Leigh whispered as she shoved Kagome through the door, making sure she didn't trip as she served the food. After serving Sesshomaru, Kagome went onto Rin. Leigh then came and took the tray from Kagome, and guided her to sit next to Rin. When she did, Rin looked up to Kagome and grinned.

"Kagome, later on will you tell Rin a story that I heard you telling Shippo?" The young ward asked, hope glistening in her young innocent eyes. "How could I say no to that type of face. If it is alright with Sess…umm….the lord then I hold no objections." Kagome quickly bit her bottom lip as she heard Leigh slap her forehead in frustration at Kagome's near slip up. Sesshomaru only nodded his head towards his newest play bitch, before returning to his food.

"YAY! Then later on, Kagome you can teach Rin how to put her hair up!" Rin grinned. "Absolutely not Rin. The miko has other duties to perform to her lord first. Isn't that correct bitch?" Sesshomaru denied Rin's line of thinking, his eyes drilling a hole into Kagome as she looked up to meet his heated glare.

"If-if you say so." Kagome stuttered, quickly bowing her head and biting into her piece of meat. "Oh your lord does say so. He also says that you are to address him as he commands after each sentence you speak to him. Or are you too stupid to remember what I instructed earlier, or do you just wish to be reminded." Sesshomaru snarled at the shaking girl next to Rin.

"No…I do not wish to be reminded, and I remember perfectly clear what you said. I just have….troubles with the instructions." Kagome snapped back. At this Sesshomaru stood up to glare down at her. "Perhaps you need help with these troubling instructions. I will gladly be of service." He snarled cracking his knuckles, his hands glowing green. He didn't wish to really hurt the girl furthmore, especially in front of Rin, but he needed her to show him respect.

"NO! Please no more…my lord. I've had more than I can surly handle in a day. If that is all you need me for tonight, I will go tell that story to Rin. You ready Rin?" Kagome quickly turned her attention to Rin, who eagerly nodded her head, grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging the still injured miko to her room. "Kagome, my room is this way." Was the last thing Sesshomaru heard before he walked out of the room, the fallen chair that was smashed against the wall went unnoticed to him, as well as the green liquid dripping from his quenched hands. "Tomorrow bitch, tomorrow is the last time you will ever disrespect this Sesshomaru ever again, and live after it."


End file.
